Ninja Art: Brittana!
by suicidalwerewolf
Summary: There was only one goal in her mind and that was to rescue her princess.


**Heyy guys, long time no uploading. Anyway this is a oneshot dedicated to HeartlessLink, my good friend who got me back into writing. She also insisted I write this after I joked about Santana being a super ninja. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot idea. **

Santana leaned against the brick wall that made up half of the alley she was currently hiding in. She'd been running for awhile now and was taking the time to catch her breathe. She was currently on a mission of the upmost importance.

She was currently dressed in a black leather full body suit. It was skin tight and left little to the imagination, yet still managed to conceal a few weapons. Her hair was all neatly pulled back into a ponytail high up on her head, razors nicely concealed within the raven tresses. She was also sporting black leather boots that came up to right beneath her knees. Their spike heels seemed impractical for her current situation, but Santana wasn't bothered. They served their dual purpose of making her look badass as well as concealing the knives strapped to her calves.

All of this gear would help her successfully accomplish her mission. What was her mission you may ask? To use her super awesome ninja skills to rescue the princess of course. You see the Princess of Lima had been kidnapped and was currently being held captive by the Warblers.

The Warblers lived in the small land of Dalton and really weren't viewed as much of a threat. In fact, they'd barely even registered on the radar before this crime. How'd they'd fully managed this was still a mystery, but the details weren't important. The only thing that mattered now was rescuing the princess.

Feeling refreshed, Santana made her move. She ran out of the alley and several blocks before stopping, concealing herself in the shadows of another nearby wall. Pulling out her compact, she used the mirror to survey the area behind her. She was outside of the building where the princess was being held.

Through the mirror, she could pinpoint the locations of all the Warblers standing guard.

"Idiots, there are enough holes in their defenses to qualify them as Swiss cheese. This mission just got even easier."

Smirking to herself, Santana put her compact away and leapt into action. She leapt over the wall and landed right behind one of the guards. Moving fast, she shot her right hand out in a hammer fist, smashing it right into the groove between the guy's shoulder and neck. He was out before he even hit the ground.

Spinning around, Santana pulled out some ninja stars and threw them at the other guard. The implanted themselves into the guy's back near his heart and his neck.

"Two down."

Santana continued to move forward before she was discovered. She didn't get far before a third guard confronted her. He threw several punches at her head which she was able to avoid. The two traded blows for a few minutes with neither really getting ahead. Switching it up, Santana dropped down, sending a sweeping kick towards the guard's ankles. The guard stumbled backwards in his attempt to avoid the attack. Santana used this to her advantage, nailing him in the jaw with a solid punch. She followed this up with two more punches to his face. She then grabbed his lapels and smashed her knee into his gut. The guard dropped, coughing up blood and then passed out.

Unfortunately, an alarm went off. Santana's breach was no longer unknown to the Warblers. Cursing to herself, Santana speed forward past the second gate and headed for the main gate. She was met with five guards charging towards her.

Santana sprang forward, flipping onto her hands, and pushing off into a front handspring. Landing on her feet, Santana pushed forward, using the momentum from her acrobatic stunt. She landed on top of one of the guards, her hands on his shoulders. She jutted her legs out into a sideways split, kicking the guards on each side in the face. She then landed on her feet, not releasing the guard she had landed on. She used her hips as leverage and threw the guard into another nearby guard. The last guard was handled with a combination of kicks, punches, and a well aimed razor slash.

Santana took off, sprinting up the winding staircase that leads to the top room in the building. Reaching the top, Santana quickly busted through the locked door.

Inside the room, there was one guard; he seemed to be the leader of the Warblers. His hair was gelled and he carried himself with much confidence. Rolling her eyes, Santana shifted her stair to the rest of the contents in the room. Namely the blonde beauty on the bed behind the guard.

Her eyes were shut and she wasn't moving, but Santana was filled with relief when it became apparent that she was still breathing and still very much alive. She shifted her gaze back to the guard, the final obstacle before her mission was a success.

"Well well, I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"That's cause you're a stupid male. Too busy thinking with your dick."

The guard's eyes shined with amusement. "My my, seems you have quite the sharp tongue."

"The better to match my razors douche bag." Santana smirked in response.

"I guess you probably want to know why I had the princess kidnapped."

"I don't really give a fuck. All I want is the princess, not your long winded speech of why you took her."

With that, Santana sprang forward, thrusting her fist at the guards face. He dodged it and threw a punch back which was also dodged. The two matched each other blow for blow. Santana could see why this guy was the head Warbler; he was clearly much more skilled than the other guards. The two seemed to be in a deadlock until the guard stomped on Santana's foot. The pain wasn't too bad, but it temporarily distracted her. The guard seized this opportunity and smashed his fist into Santana's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He hit her again and then pinned her to the floor.

Santana struggled and growled, but the guards had her paralyzed. The guard sneered at her and the leaned down.

"You're pretty feisty aren't you? Pretty too, I planned on making the princess my bride, but you're very alluring. Perhaps the two of you could share me huh? How does that sound?"

Santana's face blatantly showed her disgust at the guard's proposal. It only served to fuel her anger. She renewed her struggle to get free.

"It sounds like the most revolting offer I've ever heard." Santana smashed her knee right into the guard's junk, and smirked as he crumpled in pain. Santana then kicked him off of her and stood up.

"Let me tell you, the only straight I am is straight up Bitch!" Santana pulled the knife out of her boot and lunged at the guard, quickly stabbing him through the heart while he was preoccupied cradling his injured dick. "Besides, the only one who will lay a hand on the princess is me."

Santana smiled as she approached the bed and traced the princess's face. She then picked up the princess and began her trek home.

-In Santana's apartment-

Santana sighed as she finished blow drying her hair. After completing her mission, she'd come home and taken a nice, hot shower. She was currently in a black spaghetti-strap top and black lacey panies. The warm water had felt so good on her sore muscles, but the pain was worth it.

Santana retreated to her bedroom as she heard the sounds of someone stirring. The blonde princess yawned and stretched as she was coming to. Santana took the time to let her eyes roam over the princess. She was currently in a black bra and matching panies. Her royal robes had been torn and damaged during the kidnapping so Santana had removed them. She'd also taken the time to ensure the princess hadn't been injured in any way during her captivity. Besides, she doubted the princess would mind.

"Morning sleepy head."

"San?"

"The one and only."

"You saved me?" The princess reached forward and wrapped her arms around Santana.

Santana couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Of course, I did. I wouldn't let anybody take you away from me. I love you Britt- Britt."

Santana laid Brittany back against the bed and proceeded to smash their lips together.


End file.
